Love Potion 9
by nightclub-dancer
Summary: Kaiba has a sister? A sister thast turns out to be a witch that slips him a love potion, making odd things happen between him and Jonouchi. But is it really the potion, or is Kaiba using the potion as an excuse? YAOI, SETxJON


Hello! I have decided to make a new story and I hope that it will be a hit. Please R & R! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Well now, that seems obvious, don't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba sat in the back corner of the class, as usual. And as usual, it was a boring day, with nothing for him to do except listen to the teacher drone on about something. But the teacher surprised the class with an announcement. They had a new student.

The class erupted. "What? A new student?"

The class started to buzz with excitement about the new student. People were placing bets on if it was a boy or a girl and whether or not they new the person. But no one bet on this.

"Her name is Kaiba. Kimishimi Kaiba."

That stopped everyone cold, as a beautiful female appeared in the doorway. She had curves in all the right places, thin waist, long legs, and a bust that was big, but not as big as those with implants. Her long, auburn hair went down to her waist, and was perfectly straight. Her eyes were clear, like looking into a pool of crystal water. Low cut, ripped jeans covered her waist, and black fishnet with a red tank top finished her look. She smiled brightly to everyone, and said "Hi! You can call me Kimi!"

No one was paying much attention to her. They were all looking at Kaiba for an explanation.

"She is not my sister. I don't have a sister. Quite staring."

"But Kaiba, she has your name, and your looks."

Kaiba glared at whoever said that. The mutt just glared back. (A/N: I think you can figure out who it was)

"It's true."

"Don't mess with me, mutt. I have never had a sister."

"That's because they tool me away before you came."

Everyone turned to look at Kimi. Kaiba gave her a look that clearly said "explain".

"About a month before you came, father sent me away to a special private school," she continued, "to develop my special skills. My training just finished a week ago. So, I was sent here to live with you because you are the only living relative I have now."

"Because Father is dead. Right?"

"Right."

"Fine. You can live in the attachment to the garage."

Jonouchi intervened. "What the hell Kaiba? A garage is no place for a lady to be living!"

Kaiba just sighed. "For your information, mutt, it's not the garage, it's the attachment. And quite frankly, that attachment is bigger than your whole house."

He had a point there.

"Really, I don't mind. Plus, the attachment was sort of my playhouse before I left. I will feel right at home in it."

"Alright. By the way, what kind of special training did you do?"

Kimi just smiled and went over to stand behind where Kaiba was sitting. He didn't seem to comfortable with her hanging over him.

"A kind of training that Kaiba here, will get to experience first hand. Only on one condition."

Annoyed now, Kaiba said "What condition?"

"Only if you can love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie! Tell me how evil I am! Mwah-ha-ha::shifty eyes: Just kidding! Back to the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh the dirty thoughts that ran through everyone's mind. Kaiba, blushing ever so lightly, pushed her off of him, grabbed his things, and was on his way out the door, when Jonouchi called out "Kaiba! Be gentle with her! She's not like the other guys!"

That got Kaiba's blush deeper.

"SHUT UP ya DAMN MUTT!"

And with that last remark, he slammed the classroom door closed, which awoke the teacher that had dozed off to sleep with a book in his lap, a book on World War II.

"Get down! We are under fire!"

The whole classroom stood at abrupt attention.

The teacher, fully embarrassed, sat back down.

"Please turn to page 394…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, for real this time. I will update as soon as I can, what with school and all. Saiyanara!

-nightclub-dancer


End file.
